The Will of a Death God
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: Big AU Kyuubi has a heart after all and decided she will help her Naruto after all. Shinigami Naruto XD Full Chapter 1 now up


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach in anyway shape or form if I did I don't know how but Naruto would have Zangetsu lol

The will of the god of death

She was an ancient being, the incarnation of natures rage, and right at this moment she was beyond furious, she had a great many reasons for her rage.

Her red slit eyes glared beyond her spiritual cage out into the real world watching her host and jailer go about his daily activities over and over, the boy was truly remarkable in his ability to through her emotions into so much turmoil.

It had truly surprised her when she found her long forgotten maternal instincts begin to twinge early on after she had awoken thanks to his irrationally abysmal treatment from the people of his village had incensed her to the point she had come to reserve for that inbreeding cocksucker Madara.

They had no idea how lucky they were that they never tried to harm him physically or there would have been hell to pay, seal or no seal, his antics had made her laugh unlike anything in thousands of years and his pain filled determination had left her in astonished tears.

She didn't know what he was to her but the very thought of him in any pain sent her into near hysterics and that was not an emotion she wanted to feel much, if at all.

So she began to plan, analysing the seal and his body to the best of her ability over four years, creating and discarding plan after plan idea after idea steadily becoming more and more frustrated as time wore on... until inspiration struck.

The seal did not just hold her Soul and half of her Chakra but it actively halted and direct permanent alteration, she couldn't tamper with his body in anyway.

Everything she tried was a flat out bust, the fourth who she suspected was her Naruto's farther had been truly amazing with Seals and the Shiki Fuin blocked her at every step much to her mixed gratitude and consternation.

The seal was phenomenally effective at keeping him safe from her should she wish him harm, and there in lay the problem, she wished him the exact opposite but the seal blocked her from both.

The best she could do was help in his healing, boost the creation of muscle memory and growth constantly fill his Chakra capacity and purge his body of any toxins ... and substitute her chakra for missed nutrients it wasn't as good as the real thing but it kept him alive and only slightly undersized.

Abilities any village would wish for gone to waste thanks to the usual anger laced prejudice and outright negligent training.

Things had started to look up when the dolphin managed to get his head out of his behind and started to actually help her boy but it was too little too late.

Uzumaki Naruto, her little Swirling Maelstrom was dying thanks to that platinum haired Chuunin traitor and there was nothing she could do to stop it, the seal wouldn't let her use her energy in the quantity needed to heal his wound and it wasn't like there was a third energy she could use to heal enhance and save him.

Another energy the seal wasn't programmed to stop ... like the energy powering.

Inside the huge seal the gigantic form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune could be seen clearly with a huge sweat drop followed by a powerful face fault.

"Oh for fuck sake, I'm a complete and total freaking Baka"

---- ---- ----

Uzumaki Naruto struggled to hold in an almost girly giggle as he bounded from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the meeting point the huge forbidden scroll of seals strapped across his back.

"Hahaha even Oji-san falls to the mighty 'Oiroke no Jutsu' Hahaha"

Making his way through the residential area and to the forested area of the meeting place passed quickly to the hyperactive blond Shinobi in trainings surprised delight and he almost giddily tore open the huge scroll in his impatient hast.

Quickly reading the introduction had the young blond's blood freeze in his veins especially as the significance wore into his suddenly petrified brain.

Everybody knew about this Scroll, one of the few created by the Fourth to survive his death filled with all his knowledge on Seals and every individual technique he considered as Kinjutsu or forbidden be it from an excessive drain on the users Chakra or it being a Suicide technique.

And it didn't stop there; it contained Secret training styles passed down from Kage to Kage it was considered one of the greatest treasures of the entire village to be used by the Kage 'Only' and while not a genius Mizuki's plan became obvious within seconds.

The Question was what to do, true the Chuunin instructor's specific motives was unknown; weather he wanted the scroll for himself or was working for someone else was an unknown factor but if he was doing this solo or not he had to leave this area right the hell now.

Scooping up the Forbidden Scroll and leaving the area as stealthily as he could while covering as much distance as possible the blond trainee wracked his mind for a place to go, no doubt Oji-san was awake by now and had ever Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU out looking for him and with how many had a distinct dislike for him he didn't like the chances of him giving himself up.

They would likely go for a kill shot first and ask questions later and while his stealth and evade skills were one of his best, he doubted he would do quite so well in this situation as when he was being chased after one of his pranks.

And as much as he would like to think he was important the scroll was far more valuable than he was so his priorities were the safety of the scroll first his life second and apprehending Mizuki third.

So where to hide himself and the Scroll until he thought of an action plan, outside of the village was an option but being found outside or trying to sneak outside would be testament to admitting his guilt leading to a quick death.

So somewhere inside the village but out of the way, oh and well hidden with space to train the Scroll might have a few techniques that could be helpful 'if' he could learn them in time.

He froze mid step as a picture flashed into his head unbidden, the perfect hiding place slash training place he could think of, there was a series of small lakes close to the former Uchiha estate with a cave system smack in the middle.

Amazingly well kind of tricky to get too but it was perfect, hell he only found it himself by accident and even then it had taken him almost seven month before he could find it again, but if he could get their without anyone seeing him he might be able to buy himself hours.

His mind made up and with his Crystal Blue eyes glinting in determination the young unknowing son of the flash sped off unknowingly changing his destiny in a way only Uzumaki Naruto could.

---- ---- ----

Sarutobi Hiruzen gazed into his spying crystal with uncertain eyes, he hadn't long awoken from his pervert induced coma and he was amused, confused and angry.

Why would Naruto of all people steal the forbidden scroll, Kami how did the boy even know where it was to begin with? He doubted Naruto was working alone hell he doubted the teen even realised just what he had with him.

The most likely possibility was much like the Raijin incident someone trying to frame the young Junchiriki in either an attempt on his life, an attempt at the scroll or both, the question was who and ... 'oh it seems Naruto understands what he has gotten himself into now' the Professor thought amusedly yes it was defiantly not Naruto's doing.

The question was what to do next, should he go and fetch the young blond, or should he continue and watch how these proceeds, giving it some thought the aging Hokage reached into the sleeve of his volumes robes and began tapping out a sequence onto the small short range communications device and informed his private ANBU of the situation and his orders.

"So what will you do now Naruto, just what will you do?"

Another idea spontaneously coming to the head of the Kage level Shinobi, this one with the possibility to help the position of the Junchiriki to the council, practically to the ones who still considered him the Fox in human form.

Tapping the intercom to his sectary the God of Shinobi started putting his plans into order, whoever was behind this no doubt would inform Naruto of his Junchiriki status and while he would have wanted to be the one to inform the blond in a much gentler way.

He trusted in the boy to get through it and come out all the stronger for it.

"Rikka call a council meeting ... yes a full meeting I have a feeling the civilian portion of the council will find this most ... enlightening"

---- ---- ----

The hideaway just as annoying to get to as it always was leaving him soaked from the knees down but still grinning with anticipation, the unknown Junchiriki sped along the underground path which eventually reaching a decent sized cavern with thankfully enough light to let him read easily he got to work.

Dropping the large scroll to the soft ground Naruto smoothly slid it open after unlatching the lock, skipping the introduction and began skimming through only reading through sections that looked useful to his situation.

"Kage Bunshin, oh man I suck at Clone Jutsu and I bet this one sucks just as much, let's see 'Kage Bunshin is a relatively simple B-Rank multipurpose Jutsu Condensing the Chakra based Smoke that is created with the basic clone Jutsu with a shell of pure Chakra giving the body clone body the substance needed to be corporeal and combat capable".

The teenaged trainee gaped slightly at the idea and eagerly read on.

"Unlike the basic Clone Jutsu this version employs massive amounts of Chakra to create a copy of the user's consciousness for each Bunshin leading to when the clone dispels the extra information is assimilated by the master consciousness leading to the two reasons why this is now a Kinjutsu"

"The Chakra needed for each Clone is more than the average higher Chuunin can produce which has lead to Chakra exhaustion but rarely death, the second reason is the massive strain the memories can have on the mind leading to unforeseen incidents"

Blinking as he finished Naruto whistled slightly at how useful that would be and grinned to himself before moving on with the scroll and finding a few other Kage based techniques such as Daibakuha, passing a few powerful B to A rank Fire and Lightning based he blinked as one drew his attention.

"One of my personal creations aptly names the 'Yellow Flash' a supplementary Jutsu I created to work with my Hirashin; it creates a flash of intense yellow light depending on how much Chakra is used, I have found however that the way the Energy if formed has surprising effects on both Byakugan and the Sharingan, nullifying the two greatest abilities of the Sharingan and blocking the Tenkatsu from view in the Byakugan"

Eyes wide in amazement he could imagine the stink that Jutsu would have had with the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans if it was made public, shaking the amusement of he knew he had to get back down to work so with a sigh he returned to the Kage Bunshin and started training.

Focusing twice as much of his Chakra than he uses with the basic clone into his hands then slowly positioning his hands into the depicted modified Tiger seal, his fingers ending up looking like a strangely stylised cross and taking a deep breath, visualising the wanted effect and releasing the built up Chakra.

*Poof*

A single cloud of smoke appeared to his left, the opposite side he was aiming for but ok he could work on that, the smoke cleared annoyingly slowly and he had a sinking feeling at the raw amount of Chakra smoke didn't seem promising.

He couldn't help the laugh that burst from his mouth as the 'Clone' became visible a hollow orange 'ghost' stood staring blankly ahead and he blinked as he realised he forgot to add his consciousness to the clone.

"Well it's a start, needs a lot more Chakra if anything else"

Reaching forwards the training Trainee poked the clone in the chest and watched as the clone proofed out of existence with next to no smoke and just as little effort.

Retaking his stance Naruto closed his eyes while gathering seven times the Chakra he used before and picturing a functioning clone with a copy of his mind.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

*Poof*

There was a lot less smoke this time as it seemed more of it was being used by the Clone so it passed quickly, and low and behold standing to his fight this time was a perfect copy of himself right down to the determined look in his eye.

The real Naruto walked closer to the copy looking it up and down and making a full circle around in while the clone him watched the original best it could without moving too much.

"So ... do I pass boss?"

Grinning Naruto nodded as the patted the Clone on the shoulder as the clone jumped into the air and screamed.

"Yatta!"

---- ---- ---- ----

Sarutobi Hiruzen placed the seeing crystal into the centre of the room and activated its secondary feature; I'm a flash there was a floating hologram of what was previously being viewed in the crystal, Naruto as he once again began reading from the Scroll.

Nodding to himself he moved to his reserved seat and waited for the other members to arrive and they did mostly one my one, he noted with a hidden grin that more than one of them were rubbing their eyes obviously tired.

After they were all seated more than one grumbling to themselves and a few, Danzo the insufferable old war hawk included looked suspiciously confident or arrogant probably hears something about the events if not it in its entirety.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have gathered you all hear today because of the earlier situation I'm sure some of you have become aware of, however I am also sure you do not know the full reasons behind the; event, allow me to finish speaking before you ask any questions please Danzo"

Looking around the room the third noted some people were sporting superior smirks but looked as if they would abide by his wishes.

"Earlier today Uzumaki Naruto successfully infiltrated the Hokage tower and acquired the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, then in a show of a, surprisingly effective technique manages to escape"

Pandemonium ensued, Pandemonium which he allowed to continue for a total of sixteen seconds before bringing his hand enflamed with Chakra down onto the table resulting in a thunderous boom.

It got the attention he desired.

"Now, if we can continue if also came to my attention that Uzumaki-San had no previous knowledge of what the scroll contained and once he became aware he showed a startling amount of situational awareness and formulated a plan"

Seeing that despite themselves he had the attention of the entire council he smiled slightly and motioned to the orb in the centre of the room while activating it.

"As you can see he understands the situation enough to formulate a plan of action, whoever had him steal the scroll for whatever reason be it an attempt on the scroll, young Naruto's life or both he change the location to a more secure one"

Taking a breath and observing the reactions while taking a sip of water he nodded.

"Given his ... popularity it would be near suicide to approach an unknown Shinobi and he lacks the skills to traverse to the current location and hand the scroll over, as you can see he has decided to use the scroll in an attempt to increase his chances at succeeding"

The room untidily turned to the floating holographic image and watched as Naruto started practicing the Shadow Clone, and at his first failure more than one laughed derisively.

"Ha! As if a talentless idiotic drop out like 'him' could ever learn a Kinjutsu of any kind, ha the very idea is ... absolutely ... ... ludicrous"

The man slowly trailed of an astonished look graced his features as the aforementioned boy succeeded in creating a Kage Bunshin with little to no visible effort, Hiruzen couldn't help but smile as he spoke to the group.

"You will find Adama-San, that Uzumaki Naruto is far more capable than anyone has given him credit for, after all I can count on one hand the number of his teachers, no of everyone in the village who have given young Naruto a true chance to excel"

---- ---- ----

End

---- ---- ----

Ok that enough for now, I was going to do a good 3000 more words but I'm starting to get a headache, there will be more action in the next chapter when Naruto makes his attempt to get to the Hokage Tower.

Ok how about I few Ideas for Naruto's Zanpakuto, I have a name Tsukihime or Moon Princess, should he end up in Shinigami attire after the Kyuubi's plan takes effect?

I'm considering who to put him with, if anyone so any Suggestions oh that what team not who he ends up with romantically but that's a throw up between TenTen and Temari, so its unlikely to include Sakura at least until she gets her act together.


End file.
